Sky Pillar
---- |translated_name=Sky Pillar |location= |region=Hoenn |generation= , }} The Sky Pillar (Japanese: Sky Pillar) is a building in Hoenn. It is located on the northern edge of in , , and . appears at the top of the Sky Pillar. It includes the tower itself, as well as a cave with no wild encounters that is directly connected to Route 131. In the Generation III games, the land on top of the island the Sky Pillar is located on, which is traversed after exiting the cave but before entering the tower, is a part of the Sky Pillar; in the Generation VI games, this area is instead part of Route 131. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Sky Pillar does not appear on the Town Map until the player enters the cave, and cannot be to until the player enters the tower. Additionally, the tower is not visible while soaring in the sky, but the island and the cave are and can be flown to. Only those who are worthy, such as the Draconid people and the descendants of the original Sootopolitans, are permitted to enter the Sky Pillar. Role In Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, the island on which Sky Pillar is located is blocked off by walls of rocks until the player enters the Hall of Fame. In Pokémon Emerald, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the player can access the land in front of the Sky Pillar immediately, but cannot enter the cave in front of Sky Pillar until reaching a certain point in the storyline. In Pokémon Emerald, during the conflict in Sootopolis City between and , Wallace and the player travel to Sky Pillar, where Wallace unlocks the door, in order to allow the player to meet at the top. Due to being accessed earlier, the wild Pokémon are at lower levels, and during this visit only, less of the floor is cracked such that the player does not need a Mach Bike to reach the top floor. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the entrance is blocked off by a until Wallace removes the seal during the Delta Episode. He will not do so until the player asks for his help while he is admiring the great tree in Sootopolis City in front of the Cave of Origin. If the player did not catch at the edge of space during the Delta Episode, after entering the Hall of Fame again, Deoxys can be encountered at the summit of the Sky Pillar, along with its triangular shard. Delta Episode During the Delta Episode, after the player asks for Wallace's help while he is admiring the great tree in Sootopolis City in front of the Cave of Origin, he will open the seal to the Sky Pillar on Route 131. However, he does not allow the player to enter until the player defeats him again. While climbing the tower, Zinnia will tell the player the player about the history of the Draconid people. At the summit, she summons Rayquaza by using the Key Stones she gathered. She then tries to have it Mega Evolve using her Mega Anklet, but Rayquaza is unable. Rayquaza tells Zinnia that it is not a lack of the human energy from Key Stones that is preventing it from Mega Evolving, but its own lack of energy. The Meteorite in the player's Bag then begins to glow, alerting Zinnia to its presence, who explains that it has the same kind of energy as Mega Stones. Rayquaza then eats the Meteorite from the player's Bag. With Rayquaza having regained its power, the player must capture Rayquaza to take control of it and save the world; if the player runs away, defeats Rayquaza or is defeated, Rayquaza will remain and be ready for battle again fully healed (its Nature and s reset each time). If the player has no Poké Balls, Zinnia will give the player an . After the player successfully captures Rayquaza, they must place it in their party; if they have six Pokémon, they must send one to the PC. Then, Zinnia restores the player's Pokémon to full health and teaches Rayquaza , replacing . She then challenges the player to a battle to prove their worthiness. Regardless of the outcome of the battle with Zinnia, the player then puts on the Magma Suit /Aqua Suit and rides Mega Rayquaza to the edge of space. Mega Rayquaza flies right through the meteoroid, shattering it completely. However, one triangular piece remains, from behind which emerges , which then charges at the player and Rayquaza in rage. After the battle with Deoxys, the player returns to the planet, having thwarted the danger imposed by the asteroid. Geography In Generation III (except the player's first visit in Emerald), s must have the Mach Bike in order to navigate through it fully, as there are cracked tiles on 2F and 4F. On every other floor, there are wild Pokémon, such that only floors without cracked tiles contain wild Pokémon. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, while there are many holes in the floor and cracks in the floor tiles, the player cannot fall down; the player does not need the Mach Bike, and in fact cannot cycle at all inside the tower. The tower contains a series of ladders which must be climbed to reach the summit. An extremely tall mural painted by the Draconid people that stretches the height of the tower tells the tale of Rayquaza halting the fight between Primal and and the first Mega Evolution. The Draconid people call the top of the tower the Dragonhark altar. Items }} }} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI }} |type1=Dragon|type2=Flying}} |type1=Psychic}} Edge of space Trainers Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSZinnia.png |size=150px |prize= 6,200 |class=Lorekeeper |classlink=Zinnia |name= |game=ORAS |location=Sky Pillar |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Sky Pillar first appeared in Dreadful Dealing with Dusclops. The pillar itself is a 50 floor tall tower with a variety of wild Pokémon living inside. The 50th and last floor is a large puzzle that requires the combined efforts of an adult and child to solve it. Those that solve it will gain access to the room where sleeps. was taken to the Sky Pillar by Norman in order to find and capture Rayquaza. After traversing its floors and solving the puzzle with Norman, Wally successfully awakened Rayquaza. Norman then took Rayquaza to try and stop the battle between and in Sootopolis City. and headed to the Sky Pillar by soaring through the skies. There, they encountered the Draconid, Zinnia, who attacked the two under the impression that they were intruding. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Sky Pillar in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Stadium|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=144/168|jpset=Sky-Splitting Charisma|jprarity=U|jpnum=095/096}} Trivia * In Generation III, stopping the bicycle on a certain section of cracked floor tiles on the second floor, it is possible to fall on top of a rock. However, it is possible to walk off the rock so there is no risk of being stuck there. * In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Sky Pillar theme is a remix of the song that plays in Emerald when Rayquaza arrives to stop Groudon and Kyogre's fight in Sootopolis City. * In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, even if Deoxys is caught during the Delta Episode, its met location will still be listed as Sky Pillar. * In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Memory Girl in Lilycove City will refer to Rayquaza and Deoxys's met location as "the inside of a tall building," despite the fact that these Pokémon aren't encountered inside the tower. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=空中之柱 |zh_cmn=空中之柱 天空之柱 |fr=Pilier Céleste |de=Himmelturm |it=Torre dei Cieli |ko=하늘기둥 |pt_br=Pilar Celeste |es=Pilar Celeste |vi=Cột Trụ Trời }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Towers Category:Ruins de:Himmelturm es:Pilar Celeste fr:Pilier Céleste it:Torre dei Cieli ja:そらのはしら zh:天空之柱